


友好男孩禁止事项

by KabaKun



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Car Sex, Crying, M/M, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabaKun/pseuds/KabaKun
Summary: 彼得·帕克是个好男孩，但斯塔克先生对此感到非常不满。





	友好男孩禁止事项

彼得抓起书包往校门外快步走去，平时他总是踩着下课铃去做些蜘蛛侠才能做的事，但今天有所不同。

“彼得，等等我！”

奈德轻轻落在男孩肩上的手几乎将他推倒，他忙将右脚往后退了半步，堪堪稳住身体。

“天呐，彼得，你在冒冷汗吗？”他的朋友忧心忡忡地看着他，“你还好吗？今天你真的很不对劲。”

“我很好，奈德。”

彼得说着继续往前迈步，奈德注意到他每走一步都咬紧了牙关。

“别用那几个字来敷衍我，你的脸白得像纸片，还一直发抖。”

“我没事，只是……嗯，有点感冒了。”男孩撒谎道。他一向很享受和奈德相处的时光，但现在他只想赶快摆脱他的朋友独自回家。

“真的吗？”奈德朝他投去怀疑的目光，“我是说……自从神秘客事件之后你就变得怪怪的，那个变态是不是对你做了什么？”

男孩不自觉地攥紧了拳头，他讨厌对自己最好的朋友说谎，但除此之外他找不到更好的方法了，“没有，奈德，别担心好吗，我真的只是感冒了。”

“好吧……噢对！你的‘蜘蛛感官’比较灵敏，所以感冒起来会比普通人严重对吧？”

“嗯……听起来很有道理。”

彼得几乎听不清奈德接下来说了什么，他不得不用上所有的力气来维持走路。

突然，有人猛地拍了一下他的臀部，男孩发出几乎是呻吟的惊叫声跌倒在奈德怀里。

“嘿，屁得·帕克！”

“离他远点，闪电！”奈德用手臂环抱住他的朋友，朝汤普森喊道。

“扶稳你的病鬼朋友，胖子，他看上去像是随时都要摔碎自己的屁股了。”肇事者踏着轻快的步伐离开了。

彼得急促地喘息着，脸上迅速升起未明的潮红，如果不是有奈德作支撑，他根本无法站稳。

“小彼，我打电话叫我妈妈来送你回家好不好？”

不等彼得回答，一辆黑色的奥迪驶入了他们的视线，在校门口引起了一场小骚动。然后男孩的手机响了起来。

_到车里来，彼得。_

男孩以最快的速度挪到车门旁，赶在那个男人下车之前钻进了车里。

车厢内安静得出奇，没有人会知道蜘蛛侠和钢铁侠同坐在一辆车里，更不会有人知道蜘蛛侠的屁股里正塞着一个不断更换频率的跳蛋——还是托尼·斯塔克今天早上亲手放进去的。

彼得用双手撑在身体的两侧，试图减少臀部与皮座椅的接触与摩擦。男孩很庆幸哈皮在他上车时跟他打了声招呼，便将前后座的挡板合上了。

一向在空中来去自如的蜘蛛侠从未如此痛恨过堵车。每当他好不容易找到能让自己稍微舒服的姿势，一次刹停又将他体内的跳蛋顶到新的位置，没有规律可循的震动在他体内激起层叠的快感，高潮和空虚的循环几乎要将他折磨得神志不清。他拼命适应这种煎熬，但细小的呻吟还是不受控制地从喉咙里倾泻而出。

“斯……斯塔克先生……”男孩终于忍不住打破沉默，他发现自己的声音在颤抖。

托尼应了一声，脸上带着不易察觉的笑意，原来他已经观察了他的男孩很久了。

“我……能不能，”一个急刹车令彼得的话变成一声痛苦的闷哼，他顺势抓住托尼的衣袖，边喘气边道：“我明天能不能……不带着它上学？”

他可爱的棕色眼睛里泛起一层水雾，因哀求而低垂着眼角，托尼在这种情况下通常会答应男孩的一切请求，但这次他铁了心，说什么也不肯放过这个粗心的男孩。

“我说过你要带着它一整周，现在才过了一天，这是惩罚，不是游戏。”托尼语气强硬，不留半分余地。

“可是……”男孩低吟了一声，短暂地闭上了眼睛，托尼猜测是因为他体内的跳蛋自动改变了频率，“我没办法集中精神，我……马上就要考试了，拜托了，斯塔克先生……”

托尼盯着男孩看了好一阵子，他苍白的脸上挂满了细碎的汗珠，脸颊和脖子泛起云霞般的红，泛白的指甲仍牢牢地掐住皮座椅，他能感觉到男孩抓住他衣袖的手微震着。

他叹了口气，捏住男孩的下巴逼那双朦胧的眼睛与他对视，“如果你能坚持到下车都不射的话，我可以考虑一下。”

“真的吗？”男孩的双眼顿时闪烁着明亮的光。

“我从不食言。坐上来，孩子。”

托尼正给他一个湿润的吻，男孩呜咽着，笨拙地给予回应。

坐在托尼的腿上让他的臀部得到了放松，但体内的刺激仍在持续，男孩不认为自己能坚持住，但他更不能整整一周都在这种状态下上学，即使他的朋友们不会发现，他自己也终将在过度的性兴奋中晕厥。

“今天的学校生活怎么样？”

托尼离开了他红肿的唇，一只手沿着男孩背部的曲线一路下移，另一只则忙着解开他的牛仔裤，他半硬的性器很快便暴露在冰冷的空气中。

“……没什么特别的。”

“哦？”

男人温厚的手掌撑开男孩的内裤，狠狠地捏了一把他的右臀，这令振动器插到了一个新的角度，男孩呜咽了一声，试图将脑袋埋在托尼的肩膀上。

托尼却用另一只手掐住他的脖子，轻轻将他拉起来，冷笑道：“你是说那个小恶霸摸了你的屁股也不算特别？”

“这没什么，我和奈德也……等等，你在监视我？”

“我只是在确保你需要我的时候我能及时出现。”

“我不需要你的帮忙！你没有权利监视我！”男孩刚说出口就后悔了，但已经来不及了。

托尼的脸色变得阴沉，焦糖色的眼睛堆满了愤怒，他的声音很低却像是在怒吼：“你不需要我的帮忙？帕克先生，容我帮你回忆一下每次我不在场的时候，你都干了些什么，被轮船撕成两半？被飞机或者大楼砸成碎片？还是乖乖地将我给你的礼物送给一个骗子让他将你的身份公诸于世？”

当他的手指滑入已经开拓好的小洞时，男孩甚至没有察觉到。托尼看着同样怒气冲冲的彼得，狠狠地将两根手指插入他柔软的甬道，将还在运作的跳蛋推到最深处。

男孩尖叫着仰起了头，痛苦地闭上双眼。

“对不起……对不起，求求你……快拔出来……”

托尼抵着跳蛋在他的小穴内划圈，一边道：“对不起没有用，彼得，哪次道完歉之后你不是偷偷瞒着我，一个人逞强？”

“对不起……求求你，托尼，快拿出来……”男孩的声音染上了哭腔，睫毛上沾满了溢出的泪水。

“如你所愿。”

男人的手指离开他的身体不到两秒，一种极端的快感立马充斥了男孩的全身，他疯狂地扭动身体，试图摆脱。托尼料到男孩的反应，早将他紧紧地禁锢在怀里，另一只手拉扯着跳蛋底部的线，使那颗嶙峋的玩具顶在男孩的前列腺上，不断刺激他的兴奋点。

男孩语无伦次地摇晃着脑袋，泪水大滴大滴地滑过他绯红的脸颊。他握住托尼肩膀的力气大得惊人，但托尼只是咬紧了牙关，道：“复习时间，昨晚我跟你约法三章时说过什么？”

彼得全身痉挛着，发出高昂的呻吟声，托尼稍稍用力拉扯他的卷发，他才从牙缝中挤出一句话：“不……不要撒谎。”

“这是第一条。”

“不能隐瞒。”

“你做到了吗？”

“我……啊……对不起，斯塔克先生。”男孩试图用哀求的眼神换取对方的怜悯，但除了陌生的冷漠以外，斯塔克先生这次没有给予他任何其他的情绪。

“最后一条？”

“不要……轻易相信别人。”

“这对于像你这样的好男孩来说很难不是吗？据我所知你仍然认为所有人都是可以信任的。我到底要怎样做才能让你记住这些教训，当着你的同学的面肏你？告诉我，彼得。”

“我不……会……”男孩终于忍不住开始啜泣，他不停地道歉，希望不断累加的高潮能快点消失，他还不能释放，他不想一整周都活在地狱里。他没发现他把自己的下唇咬出血来，也察觉不到眼泪决堤般从他眼里掉落。

“嘘，嘘，小彼，别哭。”托尼像是心软了一样，轻轻吻去他眼角的泪，终于松开了连接跳蛋的线，震动的小球随即被男孩开合着的小穴吞回深处。

这依旧令他很难受，但起码不用一直控制着不射精。男孩趴在托尼的肩膀发出无意义的细碎声响，他透过水雾看到自己的前端渗出了一些透明的液体，他希望斯塔克先生没有注意到。

托尼故意忽略了。他将手伸入男孩针织衫的底部，绕着他发硬的乳头揉捏打转。

男孩仍是颤抖着，在托尼的脖颈处呼出湿润的气体。他瞥了一眼车窗，到复仇者大厦大概还需要十五分钟，可他的下身已经硬得发痛了。

“我知道你是个好孩子，但不要拒绝我的帮助好吗？我不能再失去你了，小彼。”

男孩发出微弱的呜咽。他知道斯塔克先生为什么要这样对他，自从他在他怀里消失以后，托尼对他的占有欲和保护欲几乎到了疯狂的程度，但男孩无法责备他。

他离开了五年，这五年里斯塔克先生没有一天不在内疚中度日。

可他又搞砸了一切，神秘客事件是一切的导火线。托尼执行完任务回来第一时间是将那个鱼缸头痛扁一顿，关进监狱里。然后他找到了彼得，男孩从未见过他那么生气。

_我发现我一直都错了，宽容是无法让一个好孩子遵守约定的，他们需要一些“特别”的教训。_

彼得永远都不会忘记托尼在他身体里的感觉，不会忘记他覆盖在神秘客碰过他的部位的咬痕，不会忘记这羞耻的一整天——也许还有六天。

“对不起，托尼，我不会再离开你了，对不起。但是求你不要这样……我好痛，求求你……”

男人亲吻他的侧颈，在他耳边轻声道：“对不起，彼得，但我从不食言。”

托尼开始移动他的胯部，模仿交合的姿势，隔着布料用坚挺的炽热顶弄男孩湿润的小穴，右手在他身体的敏感点游移、摩挲。男孩在男人的肩上虚弱地挣扎，泪水浸湿了他的左肩。

托尼拉着男孩的头发逼他仰起头，彼得发出惊呼，白皙的脖子拱出柔软的弧度，像濒临死亡的幼兽般抖动着。他的身体随着抽插的动作上下伏动，连呼吸都被打乱。

托尼轻轻咬住了他的喉结，男孩随即发出一声闷哼，胯部开始不自主地迎合男人的动作。男人沿着他的下颚线一路向上，最终咬住他的耳垂，含在嘴里温柔地吮吸，胡渣不经意地在他细软的脖子上磨蹭，激起原始的快感。

男人加快了下身抽插的速度，在他耳边沙哑道：“你真漂亮，小彼。”

彼得闭上双眼，周围的一切似乎都失去了声音，他连自己的声音都听不见了。直到有温热的液体溅到脸上他才意识到，他刚刚射精了。他无力地倒在托尼怀里，身体不受控制地发抖，他看到自己的羊毛衫和托尼的西装都沾满了他的精液。

还未停下急喘的男孩突然哭了起来，找不到呼吸的空隙，托尼急忙捧起他的脸，在他的额头留下一串轻浅的吻，“慢慢呼吸，彼得，你会弄晕自己的。”

这让男孩哭得更厉害了，他不懂为什么最爱的人会让他这么难受，他不想违抗托尼的命令，但他在学校已经是个怪胎了，他不想再做出任何可能会引人注目的举动。

“不要……斯塔克先生，我……”

男孩的卷发夸张地往四周散开，羊毛衫已经被黏稠的精液毁得一塌糊涂，过长的衣袖裹住了他的手，手指骨骼的形状在衣袖末端隐约可见，只露出半截泛红的指尖，和他的脸颊、脖子有着同一种色彩。

他的男孩真的崩溃了，因为他既无法拒绝自己的要求，又无力承受施加在他身上的惩罚。他忠诚、活泼、不可思议地乖巧，即便是现在仍用那双天真无邪的眼睛充满愧疚地望着他，希望能得到原谅。

他做得太过了，彼得不应该被这样对待。

托尼不动声色地按下窗边的按钮，车子立马停住了。男孩没有发现，因为他仍深陷于高潮的余韵和痛苦中。

“嘿，孩子，你赢了，我们已经到了。”他轻轻地揉了揉男孩凌乱的卷发，将他从怀里拉起来。

彼得迷茫地看着他，显然没有搞清楚状况。

“哈皮已经停下来很久了。”

多余的眼泪顺着男孩的脸颊滑落，他的眼眶染上了一种迷醉的红，“我……赢了？”

“是的，惩罚结束了。”

他呆呆地半睁着眼睛，直到他迷迷糊糊地确认车子已经停下来了。如果他仔细看的话，会发现他们离复仇者大厦还有十分钟的车程，但他的感官已经在无数次的高潮中麻木了，他条件反射地回答道：“谢谢你，斯塔克先生……我……”

男孩的声音越来越小，他感到体内的跳蛋仍在疯狂地震动，几乎要令他的身体和脑袋都散架，天空拉下了漆黑的幕，压在他的眼皮下嗡嗡地响，他的话渐渐变成了呓语，最后坠落在一个熟悉的怀抱里。

男孩听不见托尼温柔地喊他的名字，他彻底晕过去了。

托尼缓缓将跳蛋从他体内拔出来，轻抚着他的背，转而对传声器下达命令：“开车，哈皮，五分钟之内要到我的房间。”

“好的，老板。”

彼得终于停止了颤抖，在托尼怀里浅浅地呼吸着。

他知道他的男孩今后再不会犯同样的错误了。

（End）


End file.
